


Pure Adrenaline

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being slammed into the ground by aliens, Stephen checks to see if Tony has a concussion, but the adrenaline pumping in their veins gives them other ideas.





	Pure Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on writing a slowburn ironstrange fic, which I will be completing before posting (so there's no risk of abandonment hehe). Anyway, enjoy this, it's good smut.

“Strange, you’ve got an alien on your six!” 

 

Stephen spun around and immediately blocked an alien from toppling him. The angle allowed him to grab the alien’s throat and throw it into the nearest wall. While the alien was dazed, Stephen conjured an orange whip and slashed at it, causing it to scream in pain before the sorcerer snapped at it, aiming for the throat. It effectively decapitated it, causing some blue blood to splatter on Stephen’s face. He wiped it off. “Thanks for the warning, Stark.” He muttered into his earpiece.

 

“Gotcha. Also, I can see more heading your way. I’m coming to help you.” The ironman flew towards the sorcerer, landing right next to him. “That was a neat trick there, slicing off its head.”

 

“Wish I wasn’t in the splashzone, though.” Stephen wiped another drop of blue off of his face.

 

“That’s always the fun part, Doc.”

 

“Sure.” Stephen casted a spell, sending three of the upcoming aliens upward. “Do the honors?”

 

“Would love to.” Tony clenched his fists and aimed them at the skyward aliens, weapons protruding from his wrists. The weapons fired and collided with the falling aliens, creating an explosion that almost knocked the two off of their feet. 

 

“Nice shot.”

 

“Could have been better.” The weapons fell back into his suit and he quickly blasted two aliens to his left. 

 

“They seem to be never ending.” Stephen commented, a low drag in his voice. 

 

“All part of the fun.” Tony smirked behind his helmet, flying up in the air to get more leverage. He shot at several on the ground with his blasters as Stephen worked on getting rid of the aliens on the other side. 

 

Stephen licked his lips, tasting a mixture of blood and sweat - how revolting, he would need a shower after the fight. He conjured the whip again and slashed at two on his right, and took the whip and wrapped it around the throat of another alien, slicing the head clean off. He looked to his left and right, there seemed to be no more aliens. Stephen bent over as he took some deep breaths.

 

There was a loud squeal, and he saw a skybound alien heading straight for Tony. “Stark, incoming!”

 

“Huh, wh-” Tony couldn’t turn in time and was knocked out of the sky, slamming into the pavement. “Shit!” 

 

The alien was clawing at the armor, Tony desperately flailing to get it off him. Stephen, acting quickly, punched the alien square in the face, somehow rendering it unconscious. Tony pushed it off of him and grabbed the arm Stephen held out for him to push himself up. He blasted the alien, effectively killing it. 

 

Tony retracted his helmet and took several deep breaths before exhaling a “thanks” to Stephen, who nodded cautiously.

 

“Are you okay?” The doctor asked, and Tony nodded. Stephen was looking at him, his face showing pure concern. Tony didn’t know if it was the fact that he was just brutally smashed into the ground or pure adrenaline, but the doctor had never looked so ravishing, with his messy hair and blood slowly dripping off of his perfectly, carved cheekbones.

 

“Yeah, just-” Tony wheezed. “Just get me back to my lab. You know-” he waved his arm around. “You know where.”

 

Stephen formed a portal and dragged Tony through it, sitting him down in a chair. The nanotech suit dissipated back into his housing unit and he continued to breathe deeply, as Stephen knelt down and checked for signs of a concussion. He clasped two hands on both sides of Tony’s face and moved it in all directions.

 

Stephen stared into his eyes and Tony couldn’t help but notice how utterly gorgeous they were - and his heart rate began to climb even higher than it already was.

 

They were friends - colleagues even. After the battle with Thanos, Tony made sure to keep in touch with Stephen - the sorcerers could be very handy when dealing with extraterrestrial beings (which just so happened to be what they were dealing with just prior) as well as provide a very intriguing platform to which Tony could keep himself entertained. Stephen was easily annoyed, and well, Tony loved to be annoying. He hung around the Sanctum a lot, usually finding some excuse to mess about with Stephen’s days. 

 

Stephen, of course, acted thoroughly pissed off, but he secretly loved the attention he was being given by the eccentric billionaire. 

 

And as he stared into Tony’s eyes for a brief moment, he thought about how strangely intimate they were being, as Stephen’s hands were gently cupping Tony’s face.

 

“No signs of concussion. You’re fine.” Stephen cleared his throat as he stood back up and ran a hand through his messy locks.

 

Out of some kind of weird instinct, Tony stood up quickly and grabbed Stephen’s wrist, causing there to be a smaller than average gap between the two of them. Tony felt the heat rise to his cheeks, he hadn’t meant to stand so fast, but wow, they were close. Tony could see the detail on Stephen’s face and upper body, from every curve and indent to the way his shoulders rise and fell with every pant. Stephen glanced downwards at the hand wrapped around his wrist, before slowly looking up.

 

The two locked eyes and Tony felt something snap in him as he surged forward, grabbing both sides of his face and  locking his lips with the other man. Stephen closed his eyes and kissed back with eager reciprocation, both purely running on adrenaline. Tony, without removing his lips, pushed Stephen backwards until his back hit the wall and he pressed against him, plunging his tongue into Stephen’s mouth, who welcomed it with a resounding moan. It sent shivers down Tony’s spine.

 

Stephen shifted his leg and pressed up against Tony, who felt the heat of his arousal and practically groaned at the touch. Adrenaline sure made things go a lot quicker as heat pooled around his own groin, and he eagerly pressed it against Stephen. Tony’s hands slivered down Stephen’s neck and then his chest, trailing their way down to the mid torso area. He pulled his head back slightly from the kiss and his cock twitched at the sight of Stephen panting, lips swollen and cheeks flushed red, with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Stephen simply nodded and Tony smirked before crashing their lips together frantically. It was sloppy, with teeth crashing and tongues ablaze. Tony slipped his hand underneath the sorcerer’s robes and palmed the bulge of Stephen’s pants, causing a moan from the sorcerer. God, it was the most thrilling sound that ever had the pleasure to reach Tony’s ears. He wanted to hear more.

 

Tony grinned against Stephen’s mouth as he carefully pulled down Stephen’s pants, just enough so it wouldn’t slip all the way down. He snaked his hands into Stephen’s boxers and grabbed the base, causing a whine from the doctor. He jerked it once, eagerly swallowing a moan from Stephen before pulling away, his eyes not breaking contact. Tony moved his hand again, starting at a slower pace as he watched Stephen’s breath become more shallow and his baby blues more dazed. 

 

“Fuck,” Stephen breathed, and Tony was living for it. The sound of his sultry voice caused him to quicken his pace on Stephen’s cock, which produced a rather large moan. With a smile, Tony attacked his neck, sucking a bruise as his hand jerked Stephen off, his thumb giving the tip a gentle tease as he spread pre-come around his dick. 

 

“You like that, huh?” Tony licked at the newly formed bruise on Stephen’s neck before pulling away.

 

“God,” Stephen groaned as his eyelids fluttered. “Holy shit.”

 

“Look at me.” Tony watched as Stephen made eye contact with him, and he picked up his pace. “Look at me while I jerk you off.”

 

Stephen pressed his lips together but was unable to suppress the moan. “Fuck, Tony.”

 

Tony slowed his pace down as he licked the side of Stephen’s face. He let his thumb tease the tip a bit more, and Stephen was panting and his knees were slightly wobbling. Tony pressed against him again, slightly moaning at the pressure of his erection against Stephen’s thigh.

 

Tony let go of Stephen’s cock (much to the man’s desperate whimper) and without breaking eye contact, he slowly brought his hand up to his face. Stephen watched, eyes blown wide and chest rising and falling at a high rate, as Tony spit into his hand before lowering it back onto Stephen’s cock. Tony felt the sorcerer shudder and gasp and he continued his movement, picking up a faster pace than before.

 

“Tony,” Stephen was breathless and Tony was loving every single second of it. “S-soon.”

 

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?” Tony whispered, maintaining eye contact but just close enough so his words were a mere ghost on Stephen’s lips. “Thought about doing this for ages.”

 

“Me,” Stephen could barely get his words out. “Too.”

 

Tony jerked his hand, slightly twisting it. “Always had my hand around my cock wishing it was yours.” He jerked it again.

 

“Fuck!” Stephen bit his lip. “I’m gonna-”

 

Tony smirked as he quickened his pace, pushing Stephen over the edge. Stephen let out a vociferous moan and a string of curses as he climaxed right into Tony’s hand, and Tony watched every second of that beautiful sculpture of a face as he milked him dry. Stephen, still pressed against the wall, panted.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he whispered. “Wow.”

 

Tony brought his hand up to his own mouth and licked at the come on it, giving Stephen a little show. Stephen grinned seductively as he slid down the wall on his back and dropped to his knees, licking his lips as Tony stared down at him. 

 

“My turn,” Stephen spoke in a low drawl, and Tony almost lost it before anything even happened. Stephen’s hands were shaky but they managed to get the job of undoing Tony’s fly and pushing his pants and underwear down, revealing his erection. He breathed on it and Tony felt himself shudder.

 

Stephen grabbed Tony and licked a stripe from base to tip before sucking on the head of his cock, teasing slightly. Tony let out a moan as his hands instinctively grabbed at Stephen’s hair, which caused a low moan to mumble in Stephen’s throat.

 

“I may not be able to do much with my hands,” Stephen breathed against Tony’s cock. “But my mouth has always been special.” He teased the tip with his tongue, circling the head before putting it back into his mouth. Tony groaned and gripped Stephen’s hair tighter, the beautiful black and grey striped locks looked equally as appealing in a frenzy.

 

Stephen made eye contact with Tony, and the piercing blue gaze left him absolutely breathless for a moment, as did the way his face looked with his own cock inside. Stephen let his jaw go slack as he carefully pushed himself all the way, letting Tony hit the back of his throat. Tony shuddered and gasped.

 

“Jesus Christ, Stephen!” 

 

A low rumble could be heard from Stephen, who pulled back, allowing his own saliva to coat his face. It was messy, sloppy, and probably the prettiest picture. Stephen wrapped a hand around Tony’s base and moved it in rhythm with his mouth.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony gasped and he felt himself moving Stephen by the hair as he fucked his mouth. “Stephen, I’m gonna come.”

 

Stephen looked up again, his eyes seductive as he continued to suck, and that pushed Tony over the edge. He felt himself shake as he released into Stephen’s mouth, and Stephen pulled off with a pop as he stood up, obscenely swallowing and wiping a bit of saliva off of the corner of his mouth. Tony was panting and he leaned forward to capture the other man’s lips before pulling away.

 

The adrenaline rush faded, and Tony pulled his pants up, as did Stephen, both entirely flushed. 

 

“Well,” Tony began. “That was...nice.”

 

“I quite enjoyed that.” Stephen shrugged, smiling. “We should do that again sometime.”

 

“I mean, I’m absolutely not going to deny that,” Tony let out a laugh as he studied Stephen. His hair was ary, his pupils dilated, his lips swollen, face wet from saliva, and his cheeks were still flushed. “God, you’re a hot mess.”

 

“No thanks to you,” Stephen grinned. “It has been quite awhile since I got a handjob that fantastic. I can hardly give one to myself, with my hands and all.” He leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. “So all the time you were annoying me and hanging around me, it was because you liked me, right?”

 

“What are we, eight?” Tony smirked before nodding. “Yeah, you’re also just fun to annoy. But I just discovered that you’re even more fun when you’re moaning and panting under my hand.”

 

“Maybe next time,” Stephen licked his lips. “I can give you more than just my mouth.”

 

“Oh god,” Tony fluttered his eyelids. “I cannot wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hand jobs are so underated I absolutely love reading smut that includes hand jobs.


End file.
